I'd do anything
by Rorii
Summary: Songfic, My first one. Miroku and Sango in the modern world. MS Love.


**Disclaimer:** ...Um...Waffles? ;;

Kagome: You're impossible...She wants you to know that she doesn't own any of the characters in the story. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, me...

Rorri: Ok, well said, now I'm new at this so try to be a bit nice when you review...If I get any...

* * *

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

Miroku sighed as he got on the bus. It was going to be another long and tiring day. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen in his small town. Except for that one night he spent with that girl. _'What was her name again? Right, Sango.'_ He should've known it by now, since she was the only thing he ever thought about.

A few years ago, he had met a 'beautiful and amazing girl' while taking a stroll through the park. He remembered her long brown hair, her soft brown eyes. She was wearing a pink top with a long green skirt. Miroku couldn't help himself. He walked over to the girl casually, and asked her where she was from. She had thought him a bit rude, but told him she was staying in town for only another week. Miroku introduced himself and asked her if she might like a tour of the town. The girl accepted, only after some persuasion from him. So, the tour began and they got to know one and other. Miroku left with her phone number and several red hand prints on his cheek. All of which were well deserved.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

'_Ah, the pain was worth it…' _He thought sadly. He had told himself over and over what he'd say to her last time, but, of course, he never got that chance to recite his little 'letter' to her. '_Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back... I'm going to drive myself mad if I don't stop this foolishness.' _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the girl in the pink shirt.

"Arg!" He said, pulling at his smooth black hair. People on the bus gave him an odd look before he got off the bus.

He stood before the park gate, the one he had met her those two years ago. A silent tear slid down his cheek. '_Damnit__, Miroku! You've never cried before, and you barely knew her!' _That didn't help a bit.

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

"Hey, why are you crying?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Go away…" he mumbled, not looking to see who it was.

"That's not a very good 'welcome back', you know," the voice said.

'_Hey that's—' _

"—Sango!" he said, pulling her into his arms. He felt the 19-year-old blush, as she always had.

"You haven't changed a bit…" she laughed while returning the hug.

Pulling away, Miroku smiled. "Neither have you, but I'm glad you back. I missed you so much," Miroku said. "I thought you'd have forgotten me by now…"

"I didn't and I never will," Sango said, adding, "I'm back in town for another week, my friend Kagome is planning to move here." 

Miroku looked up in surprise. "Would she by any chance be dating a certain friend of mine, Inuyasha?" 

"Yes, she is!" Sango said, looking surprised. "Isn't that strange? How two of our friends are dating when we're…" She stopped.

Miroku looked at her expectantly. He knew she was about to tell him that they were together, but that was a lie. '_A lie I wouldn't mind telling people…'_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

Miroku smirked, remembering those times he'd convinced her to skip her meetings, which was why she had come to town before, just so he could see her. She nearly got fired for using the lame excuse that she was sick so often. '_She told me before she left she wanted to leave this town with me…and promised that if we did, I'd never have to come back. But that was two years ago._'He highly doubted she still felt the same way. But still, those nights on the town, the days eating ice cream or just sitting around at the park, were like magic.

"Miroku?" She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm?" He asked. '_Smooth, Miroku_.'

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere. I'm tired from the flight and I'd like to sit down."

"Oh, yeah - we can go to my house," Miroku mumbled. He paid the bus fair for the both of them and they went to his house, getting there within half an hour.

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again," he said as they ate the pizza Miroku had ordered for supper.

Between bites, Sango said, "I'll be honest with you. I tried to forget you and go on with my life." Another mouthful and she said, "But I missed you so much. So, when I found out Kagome was moving here, I decided to go with her for a week to help her unpack."

Miroku nodded. '_She does care about me. After all that waiting here for her, she missed me and came back…'_ That brought a smile to his face.

Sango looked over at him, puzzled. "Why are you smiling?" she asked, taking the empty pizza box to the trash can.

"Nothing at all, Sango my dear. Just thinking of how beautiful you are," he said.

Sango's predictable blush spread across her face. "Oh stop it, you lech," she said but smiled anyway. She couldn't help it. The boyish grin he had on his face was irresistible.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you 

It was getting late. "Do you have a place to stay, Sango?" Miroku asked. _'If she doesn't, well, I'll just ask her to stay here…'_

"Well, not exactly…" Sango said nervously.

"Great! You can stay in my room, with me!" Miroku said, smiling his foolish smile.

"Pervert!" she said, smacking him across the face.

"Sango, I didn't specify where in the room. I was merely suggesting that I'll sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor."

Sango huffed, but agreed to it only with the condition Miroku was not to climb in the bed while she slept.

So, Sango crawled into bed and Miroku climbed into his sleeping bag.

Some time during the night, Miroku whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, baka," she answered drowsily.

"I'm cold. Can I go in the bed with you?" he asked softly.

Sango considered. "Fine, but if you try anything, you'll be on the couch faster then you can say—"

"I get the point," Miroku said and climbed in next to her.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for you_

Miroku closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep knowing his true love slept right beside him. _'Even when I don't see her, she appears in my mind and my dreams...'_

Sango's soft breathing indicated she was either asleep or pretty close to it. Miroku had just been dozing off, when her voice reached his ears.

"Miroku, what'll happen when I leave?"

Not having an answer, he decided to fake slumber. _'You mean you're really going to leave again?'_ he thought to himself. _'No! I can't let her!'_

"I know you're awake, Miroku. And we have to face it sooner or later. We both know I have to go home, at least, for a little while," Sango said.

Miroku sighed, and then got an idea. "Well, then we might as well have some fun tonight, right?" He turned to face her and grinned uncontrollably.

Sango's face flushed a light shade of red. "If you honestly think I would—"

Sango's voice was cut off by a certain someone's lips coming in contact with her own.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Sango took a bite of her pancakes. She was being careful not to look Miroku in the eye since last night.

"Why won't you look at me?" he finally asked, picking up her plate to do the dishes. Sango's face flushed deep red.

_'Well, not like I don't know the answer, but I want her to talk to me.'_

"Miroku, about last night… I realized something I should have a long time ago…" Sango began nervously. "I love you, but we have to be honest. I live half-way across the world. Do you really think it would do us any good to stay together?"

Sango hesitated. She practically cried before getting it out. "I can't see you ever again, Miroku. Goodbye!" She kissed him one last goodbye kiss, grabbed her things and, before Miroku had time to react, left.

Miroku stood there, shocked. _'Sango, how could you do this to me… ' _he thought, and then went into the living room. He sat there for hours until it finally sank in. He moved his eyes up to the picture above it.

There, between all his other photos, in a gold-trimmed frame, was a picture of Sango and him, during the first week they met. They looked so happy, and so… right. _'But it's gone… everything…'_ he thought. A few tears slid down his face.

_'Goodbye, Sango…'_

_'I won't forget you…'_

_I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…_

* * *

**  
**

**A/N:** Well, that wasn't so bad now for my first time, was it? Not like it's important or anything, Rorii is my middle name in japanese. I've always like my how my middle name is in japanese...

K-chan: O.O How come I'm here... ?

Rorii: Oh, Right, I thought I'd let people know that you beta my stuffs. Even though she doesn't have an account, she still beta's my writing. And she'll get an account when I get my way...Mwahahahaha!

K-chan: Er...Can I go now? I gotta do my homework... wisperesPsst! Rorii talks to much!

Rorri: makes her dissapear Uh...R&R Please!


End file.
